Dicing with Death Episode 044
Recap Day 16 Fenric, Rockbreaker and Cookie are back in the "The Goofy Dog" in Marmaan after saving Gitech from the sewers, but Gitech has lost his leg. Diagon, the owner of "The Goofy Dog", wakes a cleric who is a sleep at the back of the tavern, and then has him heal Gitech. Fenric goes to bed in the common room, playing for 4 days in advance. Days 17-20 Fenric wakes up and goes into the tavern and gets breakfast. A despondent Gitech is at another table with Cookie. Soon Cookie comes to sit with Fenric. Cookie asks if she is still leaving town, but Fenric says he'll be staying in town for a while instead. The two also talk mystery of this "snow" that has fallen everywhere. Gitech and Cookie leave for their place later in the day. Fenric spends the next three days designing for an artificial leg for Gitech then crafting it out of wood. Day 21 Fenric leaves the tavern and heads to Cookie & Gitech's house and delivers the wooden leg to Gitech. Gitech puts on the leg, but says he has given up on being an adventurer. Their farm is getting snowed over and Gitech is busy in the back upyard pulling up crops and Cookie has become a sex worker. Fenric leaves with a disguise spell cast on himself. Fenric then walks to the south end of Marmaan. Fenric spots someone breaking into then out of a broken-down granary. Fenric heads inside and finds the inside empty and dark, finding only a single sack within, containing a pound cannabis flowers aka Starleaf. Fenric steals the Starleaf and starts to walk back to "The Goofy Dog". It starts to hail so Fenric runs the rest of the way. Inside the "The Goofy Dog" Diagon asks Fenric to start a fire, but Fenric doesn't use his fire sword but uses his fire-building proficiency instead. Shortly afterwards, a noble man, Lord Brightball, with 2 town guards come into the bar and ask Diagon to investigate the cause of the hail. Diagon says he has retired from adventuring and suggests Fenric instead. Fenric accepts the job then Lord Brightball and his guards leave. Diagon mentions a witch named Miss Maven in Ansdreth who might know more. Fenric leaves town and heads towards Ansdreth to the North-West. The hail stops after a couple of hours. Towards the end of the day Fenric finds three frozen corpses, one speared to the tree the others at the base of the tree. Fenric removes the spear from the tree and the body collapses to the ground. Then a Yeti appears from the woods and moves towards Fenric. Fenric runs away down the road. Half an hour later Fenric arrives in the village of Lurksund. Fenric heads to a local tavern The Guilded Republic and tells the story about the yeti. The locals say those creatures have been appearing recently and the adventures they sent out to investigate haven't come back. Day 22 Fenric leaves Lurksund on the road to Ansdreth. He passes a broken cart with dead frozen people on it around a failed attempt to create a fire. The road goes past a frozen marsh with dead cranes whose legs are frozen in the water. Fenric takes some notes then sides across the frozen marsh as a shortcut then goes back onto the road. Fenric arrives in Ansdreth. The busy town is mostly empty, with the only activity is a wagon full of firewood getting business. Fenric heads to the tavern called "The Grey Puffin". Fenric gets a room, but decides to walk around town to get a lay of the land. Fenric visits a tavern called "Cho's" and asks about Miss Maven. He gets directions to her place, a tree that doesn't belong. Fenric follows the the directions and finds a out of place mangrove tree out the front. The door to the house opens and a old crone stands at the doorway and beacons Fenric inside. Fenric complies. The building appears either built around a mangrove tree or the tree has been shaped, but the walls are build and not from the tree. Inside it is humid and a bird in birdcages. Miss Maven asks Fenric to take a seat. Fenric asks Miss Maven why the sky falls, and pays her the special silver coin with the tree on one side. She explains that people with power caused this inside the maw to the North, using an ancient artefact, an orb, in the swamp that can control the weather. What isn't explained is why the artefact is being used to create snow and hail. Fenric asks about the Starleaf he stole, but Miss Maven sniffs it and says it is poisoned. Fenric checks for himself and finds sap from a wereroot tree mixed in with the Starleaf. She mentions a brotherhood, regarding the special coin. Fenric heads back to his tavern and heads to his room. He writes more notes on what he has discovered. Day 23 Fenric leaves town and heads towards Lurksund to get back to Marmaan. Exp: 250 exp Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Fenric Episodes